1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small animal carrier of the soft type and more particularly to a small animal carrier provided with harness means for maintaining the carried animal in the front and back position so that the hands may be free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small animal carriers are generally firm or frame carriers having a handle that can be engaged by the hand of the carrier in much the same way a suitcase is carried. There are some soft carriers available, however these are usually designed to be carried in one position, usually the back or over one shoulder. Since continuously carrying a small animal in a fixed position such as on the back can eventually become tiresome, there is a desire to develop a small animal carrier that can be supported in multiple positions with even weight distribution such as the front as well as the back of the person carrying the device. It is to this desire that the present invention is directed.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a small animal carrier that includes all of the advantages of prior art carriers and more and none of the disadvantages.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a small animal carrier of the type described in which a supported animal can be moved, at will, from a position of frontal support to a position of back support and at all times during such movement, the animal remains snugly and securely seated in the pouch.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a small animal carrier of the type described where the weight of a supported animal is properly distributed to cause minimal inconvenience or discomfort to the carrier.
The present invention includes a pouch section with front and rear panels and a bottom padded panel secured to the front and rear panels. A harness assembly is secured to the back panel, and a closure means is cooperatively received by the pouch section, the harness having first and second crossover straps for securing the carrying device around and over the shoulders of the carrier designed to permit the carrier to maintain the carrying device and the carrier in front and back positions. An adjustable girth strap is attached to the rear panels of the pouch and is adapted to encircle the waist or lower torso of the carrier.
Thus there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In that respect, before explaining at least on embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its arrangement of the components set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent methods and products resulting therefrom that do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. The application is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by its claims, nor to limit its scope in any way.
Thus, the objects of the invention set forth above, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are noted with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific results obtained by its use, reference should be made to the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.